Once, In Those Golden Days
by Macavroche
Summary: The story of each von Trapp child's tenth birthday, and the way that the family way of life evolves over the years. Family fluff (because that's what I do) and some hurt/comfort.
1. Liesl

**A fanfic about the von Trapp kids, because I just saw a local theater production and it was amazing and yeah. Each little ficlet is about when each of the kids on their tenth birthday. I hope I did all my research right. (Feel free to correct me.) I am going with the headcanon that their mother died in childbirth with Gretl, making Liesl eleven at the time, etc. Hope it is enjoyable!**

Liesl awoke to the sound of singing.

The entire family was gathered around her bedside, singing "Happy Birthday" and laughing. She giggled and hugged each and every one of them. Finally, after years of waiting, she was ten!

Her father chuckled and handed the girl a gift, wrapped up in nice blue paper and tied with a lovely red ribbon. She gazed at the generous present for a moment, trying to savor the moment.

"Open it!" Friedrich exclaimed, barely able to contain his eight-year-old excitement as he bounced on her legs. "I've been waiting for ages; it was in my closet, you know, all wrapped up and Momma kept saying that if I just waited a few days you would open it and we'd all get to see—"

"Friedrich, hush and let Liesl open her present!" Agathe laughed, taking her oldest son in her arms and gently kissing the crown of his head as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

Little Brigitta took her thumb out of her mouth long enough to squeal, "Open!" Obligingly, Liesl tore into the thin paper and took out a beautiful little box of paints.

"Oh! It's perfect! Oh, thank you, Mother! Thank you, Father!" she cried, hugging them both once more. She resolved herself to begin painting as soon as she was done with lessons.

"You're welcome, my little bird," Agathe said, smiling at her eldest. Liesl smiled back, completely content surrounded by her large family—and growing, she reminded herself, patting the small bump on her mother's stomach that seemed to get bigger every day. In fact, she couldn't have been happier.

**Sorry this was so sappy. I promise it will get better and the next one won't be so sweet that you get heart disease! I swear!**

**ALSO-I am working on Prank Wars! I took a little break (aka a month-long break... SORRY) but I am still working on it so stay followed! Lots of love, Macavroche**


	2. Friedrich

**Guess who's back!**

Friedrich awoke to the sound of sobbing.

It was his father again. Friedrich roused himself quickly and put on his clothes: black. It had been only two weeks, and an air of grief and silence was over the estate. The employees of the mansion spoke in whispers, and the Captain never spoke at all except in prayer and when asked questions.

The children hardly understood what had happened: one moment they were waiting eagerly outside their mother's room to meet the baby, the next moment they were being whisked away, there was the sound of screaming and wailing and chaos. They were left in the nursery for hours, alone and confused, before Frau Schmidt finally entered and gave them the news.

Now, two weeks later, he was alone on his tenth birthday. He supposed that in the confusion it was forgotten about, but it still cuts him deeply. He sits back down on his bedspread and folds his hands in his lap. Forgotten about. On his birthday. It was horribly selfish of him to feel this way, but birthdays were a celebration in the von Trapp house, and it felt simply awful to be cheated of one. A lone tear escaped his eye, and he isn't sure whether it's the loneliness or his mother's death. He almost laughed then: lonely, with five—no, six, now—siblings for company? He must be going crazy.

He sat there on the bed for a few more minutes, before finally accepting that no one would come. He was really and truly alone. Finally, he got up the willpower to go downstairs. He treaded carefully, making sure not to wake any of the others. Liesl was already awake, carefully setting the table for breakfast. She, too, was dressed in full black.

"Oh, hello, Friedrich! Eggs today," she said, smiling at her little brother.

Friedrich suddenly felt like a train had hit him in the stomach. Even Liesl, who always remembered everything for everyone, and never forgot even so much as one of her siblings' untied shoes (much less a birthday), had forgotten. He sat down hard in his chair, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe. Liesl turned back to him, smiling, and, seeing his face, gasped and knelt beside him.

"Friedrich… is everything all right?"

He couldn't tell her, she'd feel awful, he'd feel guilty, he mustn't tell her, make something up, quick…

"It's just… Eggs were Mother's favorite," he said quickly, making up an excuse for his tears.

"Oh, Friedrich!" Liesl cried, throwing her arms around her younger brother. Both cried quietly for a moment: Liesl grieving her mother, and Friedrich grieving his individuality.

**Woo, I am ADDICTED to writing this! Enjoy another installment!**


	3. Louisa

**I love this story (a bit too much, I might add), so trust me, it won't be over till it's OVER. I am NOT abandoning this one J**

Louisa awoke to the sound of a whistle.

"Up! Up! Everybody up!" Frau Schmidt hissed, shaking her shoulder and rushing out of the room. Louisa yawned and struggled to open her eyes. The cuckoo clock read nearly eight. Late already, and on her birthday! She jumped out of bed and hurriedly tugged on her clothes. Father would be ever so angry if she were to be late!

"Happy Birthday Louisa!" little Brigitta called to her sister, poking her head in the doorway. Louisa smiled.

"Thank you! Now, hurry up, Father will be mad!" Brigitta grinned widely and scurried off downstairs. Louisa abandoned her garters for the sake of time and ran as fast as she could downstairs. She was last to get into place, of course, and Captain von Trapp gave her a long, stern look, which she returned with just enough fire to be rebellious yet still respectful. The Captain glanced down at her drooping stockings.

"Louisa? Where are your garters?"

Louisa's fierce glare faltered. "Upstairs, sir."

"Well, go fetch them! I won't have you showing up for lessons underdressed."

"They're only garters, Father!" Brigitta blurted out, the defiance of her older sister giving her confidence. The Captain wheeled around to face his third child, who was standing up slightly taller than normal. She, too, faltered slightly.

"It's… it's Louisa's birthday today, sir," she said, practically in a whisper.

"What's that? Speak up, child!"

"It's Louisa's birthday today, sir!" Brigitta squeaked. The Captain turned again to look at Louisa, who was looking at her garter-less stockings.

"Well, of course it is. Did you think I had forgotten? Say Happy Birthday to Louisa, children."

"Happy Birthday, Louisa," chorused the children. Louisa smiles blushingly at all of them.

"Right. Now, Louisa, fetch your garters. I won't have your stockings drooping about as if you were some kind of circus clown," the Captain commanded. The children tried to hide their giggles.

"Yes, Father," Louisa murmured in a monotone, before dashing off to fetch her garters. Despite her family's quirks and over-strictness at times, she loved them dearly. She smiled to herself. It was a pretty good birthday, as far as birthdays go.

**I'm so happy with how this is turning out! I mean I never really like my stories much but this is awesome, I've got it all mapped out in my head and everything. Thanks to my reviewers lemacd and augiesannie! **


	4. Kurt

**I'm so happy with how this is turning out! I mean, I never really like my stories much but this is awesome, I've got it all mapped out in my head and everything. Thanks to my reviewers lemacd and augiesannie! Oh, and also, for this chapter, I (for some reason) don't picture the Duane Chase version when I think of Kurt. I picture the kid who played him at my local theater. For a visual, look up Les from Newsies. That's what he looks like in my head, I dunno. NOTE: Kurt's my favorites, so this one might be longer than the others ;)**

Kurt awoke to the sound of whispers.

It was early morning, and the sun had just barely peeked over the horizon. Kurt groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. It was far too early to be woken up…

The whispers in the background grew louder, accompanied by muffled giggles, and suddenly stopped altogether. Kurt poked his head out from under his pillow and was half-blinded by the rising sun.

"Mmmf… wha…"

"Get him!" came the shrieking cry, and suddenly he was leaped on by five sisters and a brother, who attacked viciously, poking and hugging and tickling until he was a laughing ball on the bed, curled up in an attempt to defend himself.

"All right, let him breathe!" he heard Liesl say, tugging Louisa off of her brother. The children grumbled and protested, but eventually gave Kurt some space. He was still gasping and giggling from the surprise wake-up call.

"'Appy Birfday Kut!" said Gretl, bouncing on the foot of the bed. Kurt sat up slowly, his face pink and his hair very messed up. Of course, that was the occasion. It was his birthday!

"We got up early to surprise you before Father woke up," Brigitta said excitedly. "We planned out the whole thing and everything. We even have gifts!" Friedrich pulled out a badly wrapped box from behind his back, handing it to his younger brother and tousling his hair.

Kurt looked down at the box excitedly. A present! He shook it, but it didn't make any sound. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer, and he tore open the wrapping paper. Inside was a book on ancient war strategies. He had wanted just this sort of book!

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" he said, hugging each of his siblings. He knew that they must have saved up a lot of pocket money to be able to buy this for him.

"It took lots and lots of money; I couldn't buy any candy for three whole weeks!" Marta announced, looking proud. Kurt laughed.

"I appreciate the sacrifice," he said amusedly, hugging Marta to him. Normally he would never sink to something so childish, but he was feeling especially giddy on his birthday.

"It's not every day that someone turns ten," Liesl admitted, coming to sit on his other side. All of his sisters jumped back on the bed, curling up and hugging him tightly. Liesl motioned to Friedrich, who had been standing on the side awkwardly. Finally, he relented and joined the group hug.

"Thanks, this has been the best birthday ever," Kurt said, laughing and enjoying his siblings' embrace.

"Aw, we love you too, Kurty!" Brigitta teased, tickling her brother's ribs. Kurt squealed at the contact and jerked back from her hand, only to back into Liesl, who poked him in the stomach. He giggled and ducked under the covers.

"Tickle fight!" Louisa shouted, and suddenly it was an all-out every-man-for-himself tickling war. This went on for quite some time, before everyone ganged up on Kurt again (the most ticklish by far) and the noise became almost deafening. Finally, the bedroom door came crashing open.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Captain roared. Instantly every child was standing beside the bed and at attention, except for Kurt, who was left to giggle helplessly under the covers, where he had tried to escape to during the "war". The Captain stepped up and yanked the covers back to reveal his son, curled up and shivering.

"Up! This is not the time for tomfoolery!" he growled, yanking Kurt to his feet. He turned to the rest of the children. "I will see to extra lessons today." Then he was gone. The girls all crowded around poor Kurt, rubbing his back and murmuring comforting words.

"It's all right, he didn't mean it, really…"

"It was our fault we got extra lessons…"

"I'm sure Father didn't mean to forget, he's just been so busy, it was an honest mistake…"

Friedrich stood back for a moment, remembering his own tenth birthday, when he had been forgotten in a similar manner. Of course, that had been cleared up, and he hadn't thought about it in a long time, but still, it brought back very depressing memories.

Finally, as though making a very difficult decision but standing firm by the outcome, he tugged Kurt from the huddle of girls into his own embrace. Kurt was understandably confused, but returned the hug anyway. Their sisters sighed adoringly, but the brothers ignored them. Eventually, Friedrich released his little brother, holding him by the shoulders and staring him straight in the eyes.

"You are never forgotten about."

"I know," Kurt replied. And he did.

"Then let's go," Friedrich responded, leading the way out of the door and downstairs for breakfast and then lessons. Kurt, who still needed to change out of his sleepwear, hung back, changing. He reflected on the morning. It had been scary, truly terrifying, but he had enjoyed himself too. It was looking to be a very good birthday. He only had one complaint as he hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

He could have done without the tickling.

**Woah, that one was long. And oh my gosh, I completely forgot a disclaimer! I do not own the Sound of Music or any of its characters or anything. I also don't own Newsies.**


	5. Brigitta

**Thanks for reading this, guys, it is much appreciated!**

Brigitta awoke to the sound of birdsong.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the sky was a deep cerulean, and the larks were singing a sweet melody of springtime. Brigitta moaned and rolled over. No matter how nice it was, she deserved to sleep in on her birthday. But of course, it was not to be.

"Brianna!" Ugh. Serves her right for thinking about sleeping in. She was still trying to discern whether or not Fraulein Helga was psychic or not. She was of the opinion that she could hear their every thought, but Louisa argued that she mustn't have, because she got all of their names mixed up. Of course, Louisa only enjoyed feeding that flame.

"Belladonna, you must get up right now, or the Captain will be very cross!" came the sound of Fraulein Helga's high-pitched, whiny voice. Brigitta buried my face in the pillow and screamed. She was just so frustrated!

"It doesn't matter that it's your birthday, you must get up, Barbara! It is not acceptable for a lady of your age and class to be in bed this late!" she shrieks, shaking Brigitta's shoulder. Brigitta slowly brings her face up to meet Fraulein Helga's pinched expression.

"My name is Brigitta, Fraulein Helga," Brigitta muttered, through gritted teeth. Fraulein Helga dismissed the correction with a wave of her hand.

"No matter. It is time to get up!" she screeched, clapping her hands twice to enforce her urgency and whisking out of the room. Brigitta groaned again. It was time to call an emergency meeting.

"I hate her! I hate her!" Louisa said repeatedly, repeatedly whacking Brigitta's pillow. All of the children had gathered in Brigitta's room to discuss the growing problem of Fraulein Helga.

"She forgets our names and uses that stupid whistle and she smells like old curtains!" Kurt complained. The other children nodded in agreement. Finally, it was decided that something had to be done.

"I can't take it anymore!"

The scream came in the dead of night, when the moon was nearing its peak and the old grandfather clock read 12:05. Brigitta snuggled deeper under her covers, snickering quietly. The frogs had been Louisa's idea, but she was very proud of her lookout skills.

"I'll have to call the Captain home and get a new governess! I am very close to giving up; these children are hopeless!" Brigitta heard Frau Schmidt say over the telephone. She peered around the wall again. The maid was almost to her hiding place! She smothered a giggle and grabbed Kurt's hand to run. It was good to be ten.

**Oh my goodness, sorry that took forever! I'm hopeless, and school started catching up with me, and I didn't have computer access for a while… anyway… happy Memorial Day!**


	6. UPDATE

I am SO sorry, I really am. Marta's chapter is about halfway written, and I'm working at it. I have Gretl's chapter planned out as well. I am working, I promise! It's just that I went on a writing spree for the first five chapters and got them all out really rapid-fire, and now I'm becoming very busy, and it's complicated.

I got several reviews requesting the final two, and I just wanted to say that I read them! Your comments are invaluable! I enjoy reviews very much, though I do not normally reply unless you ask me to. I am taking your opinions to heart and I hope to have Marta's chapter up by this coming week. Don't hold me to it, though. :)

Thank you ever so much for being patient! I have not abandoned you!

P.S. Sorry you got your hopes up that I posted another chapter. This is just an update. :)


End file.
